


Let Me In

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request<br/>17: Things you said that I wish you hadn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

Soldier pounded on the workshop door, his fists ringing against the metal. “Open this door, maggot,” he growled, “or I will break it down!”

Engineer leaned his full weight against the door, feeling it buck with every hit from outside, but determined not to let the taller man in. He stayed quiet, knowing any words would betray the tears already silently running down his face.

The pounding grew more insistent. “Hardhat, let me in this instant! That is an order!”

A pause, and then the click of a lock.

Soldier breathed a sigh of relief, and moved to enter the room, but was stopped short by the small object that was flung at his feet, before the door was hurriedly closed and locked again. He bent down to pick it up, and felt his breath hitch. It was a small metal badge, cobbled out of a tin can lid in the shape of a crude construction helmet. He’d made it for Engineer after a particularly key battle two weeks ago, a token of Soldier’s admiration. The shorter man had laughed and pinned it to his overalls, promising it’d stay with him always.

And there it was, discarded on the floor. Soldier leaned forward, his helmet clanking against the door. “Please,” he said, the quietest anyone’d ever heard him. “Let me in.”

The silence that greeted Soldier made him resume his pounding on the door, more frantic and uncontrolled. Five minutes of flailing fists and wild yelling.  “OPEN THIS DOOR!” he shouted. “ENGINEER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT GODDAMN NOW!”

His voice broke, and he slumped helplessly against the door. “I’m...I’m sorry, Engie.” The tears flowed, unacknowledged but accusing all the same. “I’m sorry about what I said about Texans.” The words came slow and haltingly, phrases Soldier was completely unfamiliar with. Soldiers didn’t apologize. “I’m sorry.” He pulled himself up, and began slowly walking away, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve.

Soldier was so wrapped up in hiding the fact that he was crying that he nearly didn’t hear the click of the lock, and the slow creaking of the door opening.


End file.
